gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure x Shonen Jump All Stars: Ultimate J-Wars
Jojo's Bizarre Adventure X Shonen Jump All Stars: Ultimate J-Wars '( ジョジョの奇妙な冒険X少年ジャンプすべての星：究極のJ-ウォーズ) Plot Prologue (JoJo Chapter) My Hero Academia Chapter Black Clover Chapter Saint Seyia Chapter Yu Yu Hakusho Chapter Hunter x Hunter Chapter Bleach Chapter Naruto Chapter One Piece Chapter Dragon Ball Z Chapter Battle for Jump City Final Battle Epilogue Secret Ending (Jotaro vs Sora) Gameplay ''Ultimate J-Wars is designed to be a 3D action brawler with tag-team elements set in large arenas based on locations in the Shonen Jump manga. Players may pick a single character to control in a large environment, as well as a second character that may be controlled by either a CPU or second human player to fight the enemy team for a 3v3 battle. Certain match-ups contain special animations and dialogue between three characters, mostly between allies in the form of unique combination attacks such as the Dual Combos (デュアルコンボ Dyuaru Konbo) and Dual Heat Attacks (デュアルヒートアタック Dyuaru Hīto Attaku), though provide no discernable bonuses or advantages in battle. The playstyle is similar to that of other known CyberConnect2's Shonen Jump game series, Naruto: Ultimate Ninja series, such as the combo mechanisms and the air to air combos. The game allows for online play through the PlayStation Network system. Characters Playable Characters The game has a total of 125 (when buying DLC: ) playable characters: '''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood * Jonathan Joestar * Will A. Zeppeli * Robert O.E Speedwagon * Dio Brando Battle Tendency * Joseph Joestar * Caesar Antonio Zeppeli * Kars * Rudol von Stroheim * Lisa Lisa (DLC) * Esidisi (DLC) * Wamuu (DLC) Stardust Crusaders * Jotaro Kujo * Old Joseph Joestar * Jean Pierre Polnareff * Muhammad Avdol * Noriaki Kakyoin * Iggy * Hol Horse * DIO * N'Doul (DLC) * Mariah (DLC) * Pet Shop (DLC) * Vanilla Ice (DLC) DInamond of Undbreakable * Josuke Higashikata * Koischi Hirose * Yukako Yamagishi * Okuyasu Nijjumura * Rohan Kishibe * Kosaku Kawajiri * Yoshikage Kira * Shigekiyo Yangu (DLC) * Akira Otoshi (DLC) Golden Wind * Giorno Giovanna * Guildo Mista * Bruno Buccellati * Diavolo * Pannacotta Fugo (DLC) * Narancia Ghinga (DLC) * Trish Una (DLC) Stone Ocean * Jolyne Kujo * Ermes Costello * Enrico Pucci * Weather Report (DLC) * Narciso Anasui (DLC) Stell Ball Rune * Johnny Joestar * Gyro Zeppeli * Funny Valentine * Diego Brando JoJolion * Josuke Higashikata (JoJolion) * Joshu Higashikata Baoh * Ikuro Hashizawa (DLC) Shonen Jump: Dragon Ball Z * Son Goku * Vegeta * Son Gohan * Future Trunks * Piccolo * Majin Buu * Frieza * Perfect Cell * Gotenks (DLC) * Krillin (DLC) * Tien (DLC) * Yamcha (DLC) * Beerus (DLC) * Whis (DLC) * Nappa (DLC) * Broly (DLC) * Kid Buu (DLC) One Piece * Monkey D Luffy * Roronoa Zoro * Nami * Vincsmoke Sanji * Sabo * Boa Hancock * Marshall D Teach * Donquixote Doflamingo * Charlotte Katakuri * Portgas D Ace (DLC) * Akainu (DLC) * Shanks (DLC) * Trafalgar D Water Law (DLC) * Buggy (DLC) * Kuzan (DLC) * Jinbei (DLC) * Rob Lucci (DLC) Naruto * Naruto Uzumaki * Sasuke Uchiha * Kakashi Hatake * Sakura Haruno * Hinata Hyuga * Gaara * Madara Uchiha * Kaguya Ootsutsuki * Maito Gai (DLC) * Shikamaru Nara (DLC) * Neiji Hyuga (DLC) * Tsunade (DLC) * Jiraya (DLC) * Orochimaru (DLC) * Obito Uchiha (DLC) * Pain (DLC) Bleach * Ichigo Kurosaki * Rukia Kuchiki * Renji Abarai * Yoruichi Shihoin * Toshiro Hitsugaya * Yhwach * Sosuke Aizen * Ulquiorra * Byakura Kuchiki (DLC) * Uryu Ishida (DLC) * Yasutora Sado (DLC) * Kenpachi Zaraki (DLC) * Soi Fon (DLC) * Tia Halibel (DLC) * Grimmjoy Jeaggerjack (DLC) Hunter X Hunter * Gon Freecks * Killua Zoldyck * Kurapika * Hisoka Morrow * Meruem Yu Yu Hakusho * Yusuke Urameshi * Kazumi Kuwabara * Hiei * Kurama * Younger Toguro Saint Seyia ''' '''Black Clover * Asta * Yuno * Yami Sukehiro * Licht * Noelle Silva (DLC) * Magna Swing (DLC) * Gauche Adllai (DLC) * Vanessa Ecoteca (DLC) * Mars (DLC) * Fatta (DLC) * Letto (DLC) My Hero Academia * Izuku Midoriya * Katsuki Bakugo * Shoto Todoroki * All Might * Stain * All For One * Tenya Iida (DLC) * Ochako Uraraka (DLC) * Tsui Asui (DLC) * Eijiro Kirishima (DLC) * Shouta Aizawa (DLC) * Overhaul (DLC) * Dabi (DLC) Fist of the North Star * Kenshiro * Raoh Rurouni Kenshin * Humura Kenshin * Shishio Makoto Medaka Box * Medaka Kurokami * Misogi Kumagawa Toriko * Toriko * Zebra * Midora Shaman King * Yoh Asakura Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (with Don Patch) D.Gray-Man * Allen Walker Gintama * Sakata Gintoki * Kagura Black Cat * Eve Beelzebub ''' * Tatsumi Oga (with Baby Beel) '''City Hunter * Ryo Saeba Cobra * Cobra Original Characters * Master Phantomus (Main Villain) Guest Characters * Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) * Sora (Kingdom Hearts) ''(Pre-Order) * Claud Strife (''Final Fantasy VII) (''DLC)'' * Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII) ''(DLC) * Natsu Dragneel (''Fairy Tail) (DLC) * Eren Jaeger (Attack on Titan) (DLC) * Akame (Akame ga Kill) (DLC) * Esdeath (Akame ga Kill) ''(DLC) * Geralt of Rivia (''Witcher) (DLC) Non-Playable Shonen Jump One Piece * Tony Tony Chopper * Brook * Carrot * Kapone Bage * Vinsmoke Reiju * Charlotte Smooothie * Charlotte Daifuku * Charlotte Oven Bleach * Kisuke Urahara * Orihime Inoue * Rangiku Matsumoto Hunter X Hunter * Leorio Paradikight My Hero Academia * Denki Kaminari * Mina Ashido * Yuga Aoyama * Endeavor * Midnight * Mount Lady * Kamui Woods * Tomura Shigaraki * Kurogiri * Himiko Toga * Mr. Compress * Nomu Guest Characters * Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) * Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) * Connor (Detroit Become Human) * Hank Anderson (Detroit Become Human) * Sans (Undertale) * Papyrus (Undertale) * Lincoln Loud (Loud House) * Clyde McBride (Loud House) * Luna Loud (Loud House) * Sam Sharp (Loud House) Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:The Loud House Category:The Loud House Video Games Category:Bleach Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Video games Category:One Piece Category:Danny Phantom Category:The Fairly Odd Parents Category:Fairy Tail Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Undertale Category:My Hero Academia Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:HunterXHunter Category:Black Clover Category:Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Category:Saint Seiya Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:Shonen Jump Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting Crossover